Your New Girl
by TwilightLover56
Summary: Teddy finally gets over Spencer, but when he gets a new girlfriend things start to change...


TEDDY

I was texting Ivy when I got a call

Caller ID: SPENCER /3

I let it ring for 5 secs, so I'm not needy

Then I picked up

Me- Hi-I mean, hello

Spencer- Hey Teddy

Maybe he'll ask me out again, wait Teddy!

He cheated on you with Skylar!

But now she's with Pj... and everyone deserves a second chance

Me- Um...so...what up?

Spencer- I need help

Me- With?

Spencer- I lost the math notes, could you gimme yours? Just to borrow, please Teddy!

Me- Um...sure

Spencer- Thanks! It means the world! Bye, love you, I mean, bye

Me- Yeah...bye

He hung up

I told Ivy I had to go then went downstairs

Charlie- Mumi! Mumi!

Amy- Yes, Charlie?

Charlie- Pway! Pway!

Amy- I can't play right now, but Teddy can!

Me- I-I can?

Amy- *stern look* Yes, yes you can

Me- Fine, ma. Can Ivy help?

Amy- How about you take Charlie to the park?

Me- K. Can Ivy come?

Amy- Nope

Me- But what if she goes like by herself without me telling. *lying* She loves the park!

Amy- Ugh. Fine, teddy. Ah! Bob! You bought the wrong toilet paper for your rash

She leaves in panic

Me- *to myself* My mom

We walked to the park

Ivy was there…I invited her *sh!*

Ivy- Teday!

Me- Ivay!

Ivy- So, any word from…Spenceeer?

Me- Psh, no

Ivy- I know that psh means yes so tell me!

Me- Curse you…he asked me for my math notes, no biggie

Ivy- Yes, it's a biggie!

Me- Him taking my homework…biggie

Ivy- See girl…homework=studying=study partners=he totally wants to study with you! :) :) :)

Me- Not everything's a fairytale, Ivy

Ivy- Hey where's Charlie?

Me- God! *turns around* Hey you!

?- Sorry, Teddy. She wanted to hug me

Me- Gimme my sister, Spencer

Spencer- Yeah…sorry. She's cute. She looks like you

Ivy- *whispers* See, he called you cute

Me- *whispers* baby cute

Spencer- Hey Teddy, can I talk to ya for a second?

Me- SURE!

I walk over, grab Charlie, then ask him what

Spencer- You're friend's with Skylar?

Me- Guess so. She's dating my brother.

Spencer- Oh. She's taken?

Me- What's it to you? And yeah

Spencer- Just curious

Me- Well then, I'm going to leave

Me and Ivy go to my house

Me- Mom? Dad? PJ? Gabe?

Dad- I gotta go. Mom told me my rash is going to act up-which it is

Me- Gross, and can Ivy sleep over?

Dad- Um. Uh…ask your mother

Me- Pwease?

Dad- Sure

BOB POV

I walked to the CVS

I walked to a cashier

Me- hey, son, you know where any rash free toilet paper is?

He looked up

Him- Hey Dad!

Me- PJ! What are you doing here

Pj- Working, duh!

Me- You're kinda soppoused to tell me when you get a job, PJ!

Pj- You mad?  
>Me- Course not, you got a job!<p>

Pj- Yeah…so I have to focus-so you want some toilet-*looks at magazine rack* Bradgelina got a new baby?

Me- *thoughts* He is so not getting a tip… *says* Son! Oh, I found the paper

I gave him money and left

At home

Charlie- PAPA

Me- Hey sweetie!

Charlie- I poopie

Me- Lovely…lovely

Charlie- Happy me poopie?

Me- Sure sweetie

Teddy- DAD!

Teddy's POV

Me- DAD!

Bob- What?

Me- Can me and Ivy see a midnight movie?

Bob comes upstairs

Bob- Remember how the last one went?

Me- But this is different

Bob- Is it a vampire movie

Me- C'mon! It's called Breaking Fangs!

Bob- What's teen girl's obsession with them superhero things?

Ivy- Sir, don't mean to interrupt. But those werewolves are so hot! Team Jackson!

Bob- I thought it was vampires?

Me- Oo that is me. Team Ed!

Bob- Teen girls…teen girls

Ivy- So um…is that a yes or a no

Bob- *sighs* Yes

Me- Oh, I love you daddy!

Bob- Yep, now you love me

Me- So let's get dressed IVY!

Bob- Oh, girl stuff. My cue to leave

He left

Me- Okay time for the

Ivy- I know jump hug!

Spencer's POV

Well, I just found a new girlfriend, her name is Taylor Jentel.

She's not teddy but she's hot

Taylor- Spence, are we gonna see the movie?

I'm taking her to Breaking Fangs?

Girls…I dunno

At Movie

Taylor- Hey, can you get me some Skittle's please?

Me- Sure, Teddy-I mean Taylor

Taylor- Okay…I'll come with you. Let's go!

We walked to the vender

Some girl- Um, I'll have kettle corn with m&m's inside of it please

I love that!

Me- Oh, I love that

Girl- Really? *turns around* S-spencer?

Taylor- Who's this?

You see, Taylor doesn't go to my school

Girl- I was gonna ask the same thing

Me- Taylor, this is my ex girlfriend…Teddy.

Taylor- Why are you named after my bear?

Teddy- You think I can help it? Taylooor

Ivy- Spencer…leave!

Me- But I brought Skittles?

Taylor- Babe! Skittles=mine!

Taylors POV

Does Spence-Spence like her? Not on my watch!

Me- Babe! Leggo!

Spencer- Taylor, hold on…I wanna catch up with Teddy

Me- Do it at your school

Spencer- Good idea Tay…bye Teddy

Teddy- G'bye *walks to Ivy*

Spencer- Are-are you jealous of her?

Me- What! Maybe…you just seem more attached to her

Spencer- We just broke up, TayTay! I love you, always will, so don't be jealous. You're smarter and prettier

Me- Thanks…so are you

Spencer- Haha 'atta girl

Me- Can we see Breaking Fangs another day? I don't wanna be around her-

Spencer- Tay, you've been waiting to see this since forever…I got you

Me- Thanks Spence

Spencer- No problem

Me- Well, uh, let's get back in line

Spencer- Sho

Me- Thanks…and who's that girl with Bear?

Spencer- It's Teddy

Me- I know. But who is it?

Spencer- Her friend Ivy

Me- Oh

Gabe's POV

Amy- Honey, have you done your homework

Me- This is a new Ninja101

Amy- Yeah, well I'll "karate slam" you if you don't

Me- How'd you know that move?

Amy- I just know *pops collar*

She isn't that cool

Me- No, seriously mom. How'd you know

Amy- Ugh, fine. I watched your recording. Now get your homework so I can watch Charlie's recording of The Purple Friends

Me- Seriously mom

Amy- Yep…now don't you have a science project to do

Me- Yes

Amy- 3…2…1

Me- Jo's coming over to do it with me…she's taking her friend Dana but she'll just stay downstairs until we're done.

Amy- Why's her friend coming?

Me- Some sleepover thing

Amy- Well, that'll be fun

Me- Yeah

Amy- How about Dad makes you some brownies while I watch Purple Friends *sits down*

Me- Mom. Funny joke, because Dad burns salad, Mom

Amy- Well, then there's a half-eaten bagel in the fridge

Me- Seriously mom?

Amy- Yes…seriously!

Teddy

Me- I'm so excited to see Robert Pattinson!

Ivy- Please girl! I'm more excited to see Mr. Taylor Lautner take his shirt off *claps happily*


End file.
